


Целое

by Sputnik29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна исполнившаяся мечта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целое

Они живут в небольшом деревянном сарайчике у озера: деревянные стены, деревянные скользкие половицы, сквозь которые прорастает трава, а в левом углу у окна — маленький муравейник. Вокруг лес, и никого нет на сотни миль рядом, не считая обеспокоенных косуль и неповоротливых медведей. Ещё есть лоси с разумным взглядом, шустрые куницы, серые, практически ручные зайцы, но животные не беспокоят людей, только изредка слышатся их взволнованные голоса из чащи. Иногда Сириус в охотку пытается изучить лес: обернувшись псом, бежит только вперед, никого не страшась и распугивая зайцев, он с любопытством обнюхивает кусты и деревья, и они все как на подбор, старше его раз в сорок и с необъятными стволами и могучими корнями, торчащими из земли. Сириус бежит полдня только вперед, а потом, уже выбившись из сил, всё равно выбегает к покосившемуся сарайчику. Сириус снова кидается в чащу, сильно забирая влево, затем сильно забирает вправо, но неизменно оказывается на знакомой поляне. Лес не пускает его. Ну и чёрт с ним, думает Сириус.

Крыша в их сарае дырявая, и сквозь неё видно всегда звёздное небо, даже в дождь и при сильном ветре. В дождь Гарри и Сириус забираются на продавленную узкую кровать, накрываются ветхим сырым одеялом, сверху дождевиком и смотрят в тёмную, звёздную синь, не обращая внимания на косые струи. И у Гарри в такие моменты умиротворённое, совсем юное лицо, и Сириус не знает, о чем тот думает. Сам Сириус не думает вообще, бездумно глядя вверх, он только чувствует. Чувствует всеобъятный, незыблемый покой, который искал всю свою жизнь. Гарри под одеялом сжимает его ладонь и прижимается горячим боком.

В особо жаркие ночи, когда от духоты трудно дышать и всё, что только можно, противно липнет к телу, Сириус, скидывая одежду и, снова приняв животное обличие, выходит к озеру, ложится у самой водной кромки, высунув язык от жары. Лапы холодит влажный песок, и от воды исходит прохлада, но здесь полно беспокоящих, опасных звуков, и Сириус, вытянувшись в струну, настороженно рычит в темноту. Ему чудятся тени, шаги, тревожная дрожь на озёрной глади, которая приближается к берегу. Сириус прижимает уши и звонко лает, разрушая полную звуков тишину, но страх уходит только тогда, когда из их сарайчика выходит, позёвывая, Гарри. Он треплет Сириуса по холке, звонко целует во влажный нос и кладёт рядом старый, пропахший плесенью спальник. Он укладывается на бок Сириусу, игнорируя колючие репейники, запутавшиеся в шерсти, и мгновенно вырубается. Сириус ещё долго смотрит в темноту, в горле угрожающе клокочет, но былого страха нет — вместе с Гарри растворилась пронзительная, бездушная темнота и затихли звуки. Только лягушка мелодично квакает с другой стороны озера.

По утрам Сириус просыпается от того, что Гарри вжимается ему в бок членом. Ночная тревога кажется мороком, и Сириус слышит только переливчатый клёкот птиц и еле слышный треск цикад. По плечу Гарри ползёт любопытная, настойчивая гусеница, и Сириус бесцеремонно стряхивает её ладонью. Затем опускает ладонь вниз, обхватывает член Гарри и медленно, неторопливо, сладко ему дрочит, не отводя взгляда от его покрасневшего лица. Гарри выгибается, приоткрывает глаза в полусонной неге, засыпает снова, излившись Сириусу в руку. Семя Гарри без запаха, пресное на вкус, и Сириус слизывает его со своей ладони, затем запускает руку себе в трусы, чтобы снять утреннее напряжение. Он гладит Гарри по пояснице, по острым лопаткам, невесомо, нежно, целует в шею, и со сдавленным стоном кончает. Осторожно перекатившись через Гарри, Сириус идёт мыть руки в озере.

Вода всегда прохладная, отрезвляющая. Само озеро мелкое, а дно заросло илом, и повсюду кувшинки и водоросли, которые не водятся в стоячей воде. Каждое утро Сириус, утопая по щиколотку в иле, бродит по озеру, собирая разноцветные кувшинки и распугивая водомерок с лягушками. Затем, охлаждённый и окончательно проснувшийся, он идёт к Гарри и обнимает его, прижимается влажным мокрым телом. Гарри всегда просыпается с криком, а Сириус смеётся.

Они могут днями сидеть у озера с самодельной удочкой и без наживы, прекрасно зная, что здесь самая большая рыбёшка с палец, и даже если она клюнет, то они всё равно отпустят её обратно. Сириус сидит, надвинув на голову панаму, и дремлет на полуденном солнце, Гарри сидит сзади, обхватив его руками и прижимая к груди. Когда Сириус засыпает по-настоящему, разомлевший от тепла природного и человеческого, Гарри едва слышно шепчет ему на ухо, щекочет дыханием: "Бродяга", и лес мгновенно подхватывает слово, разносит его по всей чаще многоголосым эхом, усиливая тысячекратно.

Ещё они собирают грибы, бессистемно углубляясь в гущу леса, зная, что в любом случае выберутся обратно. Сириус обычно первым находит гриб, потом подбегает Гарри, и они до хрипоты и до заката спорят, можно ли его есть или нет.

Ещё они могут просто валяться на старой кровати, вжимаясь друг в друга, сплетаясь руками и ногами, врастая друг в друга. Сириус не думает, он ощущает себя частью Гарри, чувствует, как они делят одно на двоих сознание и тело, и всё вокруг замирает на эти сладкие минуты полного слияния. Гарри обвивает его руками-лианами, накрывает, обволакивает со всех сторон, и Сириусу чудится, будто он по самую макушку в озёрной глади, только нет мерзкого, отвратительного ила под ногами и скользких лягушек. Сквозь воду Сириус смотрит на медленно затухающее солнце и погружается всё глубже и глубже.

На закате каждого вечера Гарри купается, а Сириус смотрит на него с берега. Гарри надолго замирает, лёжа на спине, и глядит в небо. По нему, как и по озеру, тоже скользят водомерки, а кожа нагревается под косыми лучами заходящего солнца. Сириус не любит купаться, но всё же осторожно заходит по пояс, бесшумно подкрадывается к Гарри и кладет влажную ладонь на его теплый живот. Гарри мгновенно теряет равновесие, беспомощно машет руками, фыркает, отплевывая воду, переводит на Сириуса обиженный взгляд, который быстро теплеет. Сириус трепет его по макушке и улыбается недружелюбному лесу, озеру, сарайчику с дырявой крышей, улыбается своему удушающему, тесному прошлому, от которого так долго бежал и от которого наконец нашел спасение, и думает, что это — лучшее лето в его жизни.

Гарри обхватывает Сириуса за шею, и Сириус несёт его на берег, укладывает на мягкий влажный песок и ложится сверху. Гарри ойкает и достаёт из-под спины речную ракушку, приникая к ней ухом, и, закрыв глаза, замирает с одухотворённым, спокойным лицом. Сириус вырывает ракушку из слабых пальцев и бросает её в озеро. Он целует Гарри, который послушно подаётся навстречу, и думает, что есть грани, которые можно и нужно переступать, есть люди, которых просто необходимо делать счастливыми, тем более, если им для этого счастья нужна самая малость. А он нужен Гарри, необходим, без него невозможно выжить — так Гарри сам сказал дождливой холодной ночью. Он тогда впервые сжал ладонь Сириуса, приник теплым боком, уткнулся, встревоженно дыша, в шею. И Сириус не стал отказывать.

Гарри всегда как воск в его руках, как глина, как этой влажный песок, на котором они сейчас целуются — Гарри жадно раскрывает рот, гладит спину Сириуса руками. Сириус не думает, ощущает — им хорошо вместе и никто не вправе возражать.

Сириус целует Гарри в шею, острый кадык взволнованно ходит под губами, Гарри бесстыдно разводит ноги, дышит прерывисто. Его дыхание срывается с губ и оседает на землю, впитывается, лес жадно глотает чужие эмоции. Сириус рычит, практически перестаёт себя контролировать. В такие моменты его человеческая сущность сливается с животной, и Сириус не распознаёт, где чьи желания. Он вылизывает живот Гарри широким, шершавым языком, пальцы Гарри путаются в его волосах, колются о репейник, а сам Сириус, захлебываясь восторгом, машет хвостом. Сириус неторопливо растягивает его пальцами. Сначала один, потом второй, внутри Гарри жарко, как было совсем недавно на солнцепеке. И Гарри везде, вокруг, он не даёт дышать и мыслить, только чувствовать.

Гарри изнывает, просит, выгибается дугой, ладони уже скользят по песку, песок забивается под короткие ногти, озерные волны лижут их ступни одна за одной. Когда Сириус медленно входит, глаза у Гарри закатываются, он крепко держит его за плечи, сам подаётся навстречу. Он обхватывает Сириуса ногами, руками, иступлено целует во влажный висок и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Сириус подаётся вперёд, вдавливая его в песчаное побережье. Сириус обхватывает ладонью член Гарри, пережимает у основания, и Гарри не удерживается от громкого, полного ликования стона, от которого птицы обеспокоенно срываются с веток и лоси отрываются от соли. Сириус смотрит в его глаза с расширившимися зрачками, где уже не видно радужку, и думает, что надо было сделать это раньше. Сколько времени даром прошло.

Гарри кончает первым — выгибается особо сильно, кажется, будто позвоночник не выдержит. А затем, десять фрикций спустя, его догоняет Сириус. Что-то внутри ощутимо взрывается и разлетается осколками, надтреснуто дребезжа, и удовольствие накрывает жгучей, невыносимой лавиной, от которой хочется орать, распугивая всю лесную фауну. Сириус с трудом проглатывает крик и, тяжело дыша, переворачивается на спину, увлекая за собой расслабленного Гарри. Гарри приникает ухом к его груди, слушает, не шевелясь. Сириус всё ещё в нем — во всех возможных смыслах.

Темнота уже наползает из чащи, лягушки начинают предостерегающе квакать, но Сириусу похер, ему хочется спать. А потом проснуться — желательно в том же положении, и чтобы приятная послеоргазменная нега, и теплый Гарри.

Гарри шепчет:

— Не хочу, чтобы это лето кончалось. Не хочу обратно.

Сириус гладит Гарри по влажным волосам, по напряжённой спине, которая расслабляется под его прикосновениями, и неумолимо погружается в дрёму. Всё, что он успевает сказать перед тем, как заснуть:

— Всё будет так, как ты захочешь.

И проваливается в блаженную темноту, и ему снится явь — снится, что они с Гарри единое целое.


End file.
